Dr. Brush
The american dentist who worked with Dr Ross known to be in love with himself. Early Life Born in the States in New York, he grew up to be brash, overconfident and in love with himself and he believed everyone else was in love with him too. However this does not seem to be the case as many find him repulsive due to his such big ego. Regardless he never seems to see this. He ends up going to the UK to Elysian Fields for dentist school where he met Dr Ross. The two became friends and it seems Dr Ross was the first person who could stand to be round him, well just about. The two graduate and end up working together with Dr Brush love for himself only growing more and more. When the pair get an offer to work in Grasmere Valley they decide to move and continue working together. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels Volume 15 He and Dr Ross comes to Grasmere Valley in order to live and the pair still work together. Volume 17 The town is in need of £62 Million for repairs and no one in town had managed to raise money. As Dr Ross and Dr Brush are working on Charlie Ronaldo's teeth, Dr Brush declared that he had a way of raising money. He proposes a teeth wash which is like a car wash but people come over to pay to get their teeth cleaned believing he would be the main attraction and people would line up in droves. Dr Ross makes note that people in the town were making the teeth go rotten just so they don't have to see Dr Brush as he was so repulsive of a personality and even Mr Ambrose doesn't want to be working with him. Dr brush seems to not understand this or the fact that they basically do a teeth clean at the dentist already. Regardless he decided with Dr Ross there to set up in Dr Brush's drive way the teeth wash. Expecting legions of people to arrive no one does. When Chloe Conrad tries to walk pass, Dr Brush spots her much to her annoyance. He tries to hit on her and assumes that she was going to the teeth wash as she walking passed. However Chloe says she is going somewhere and when asked by him, she replied anyone and walks off. Soon he is seen chasing others away who are walking by and even caused Zac Menser to be hit by a car twice but continued to run away willing to do anything to get away from him. With the lack of response, Dr Ross is fed up and leaves after telling Dr Brush that no one is coming because no much cares for him as he tries his best to destroy Dr Brush illusion that he is amazing. He says he will show Dr Ross and prove him wrong. Soon Drunk Patrick turns up to Dr. Brush's teeth wash trying to raise money for the town. Due to his alcohol abuse his teeth is in dire need of cleaning and he has no money for him to which despite his mouth being disgusting, Dr Brush decides to clean it just to prove Dr Ross that he managed to get someone to the teeth wash.